supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Colt
Der Colt ist ein Revolver, der von dem Jäger Samuel Colt gebaut wurde. Legenden besagen, dass er alles und jeden töten kann, solange man eine der originalen 13 Kugeln verwendet. Laut Luzifer kann er, mit Ausnahme von 5 Wesen, alle Kreaturen töten. Die Winchesters töteten mit ihm zahlreiche Dämonen, Vampire, einen Phönix und den Dämon Azael. Nach der Vernichtung von Azael, und damit dem Verbrauch der letzten Kugel, wurde er für die Winchesters kurzzeitig nutzlos. Später wurden durch Ruby und Bobby Singer jedoch neue Kugel hergestellt, wodurch er wieder genutzt werden konnte. Damals, 1835, als der Halleysche Komet der Erde am nächsten war, und inderselben Nacht, die Männer am Alamo starben, hieß es, Samuel Colt hätte eine Pistole gebaut. Eine ganz besondere. Sie war für einen Jäger. Einen Mann wie uns, nur zu Pferd. Der Legende nach stellte er 13 Kugeln her. Dieser Jäger hat ein halbes Dutzend davon verschossen, bevor er zusammen mit der Waffe verschwunden ist. Bis Daniel an sie herangekommen ist. Es heißt... Es heißt, diese Waffe kann alles töten. Allgemein John Winchester bezeichnet den Colt als eine Legende. Er suchte den Colt viele Jahre, da er damit Azael, den gelbäugigen Dämonen, töten will. Einzelschusswaffe; erschaffen im Jahr 1835 vom Jäger Samuel Colt. Der Colt verfügt über übernatürliche Kräfte. Wenn man die speziell hergestellten 13 Kugeln benutzt, kann der Colt alles töten. Das heißt auch Dämonen, Vampire, u.a. Der Colt fungiert auch als Schlüssel zum Teufelstor in Wyoming, welche eine Tür zur Hölle öffnet. In den Griff der Waffe ist ein Pentagramm geritzt. Auf dem Lauf der Waffe ist eine Gravur, die besagt non timebo mala, zu Deutsch "Ich werde das Böse nicht fürchten" Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|right|250px|Azael übergibt Jake den Colt Das erste Mal sah man den Colt in der Folge Der Wunder-Colt. Er war im Besitz vom Jäger Daniel Elkins, bis er von einer Gruppe von Vampiren angegriffen und getötet wurde. Sie fanden den Colt und nahmen ihn als Trophäe für ihren Anführer mit. Dean, Sam und John untersuchen den Fall und nehmen die Verfolgung auf, um sie zu töten und hauptsächlich um den Colt zurückzubekommen. Sie finden das Versteck und wollen es infiltrieren. Davor erklärte John seinen Söhnen, was es mit dem Colt auf sich hat und warum es wichtig ist, ihn wiederzukriegen. Der Plan ging schief und sie mussten fliehen. Deshalb machen sie folgendes: John entführt auf dem Highway die Freundin des Anführers, um einen Deal auszuhändigen. Währenddessen befreien Dean und Sam die Gefangenen, die von den Vampiren als Beute aufbewahrt werden. Die Brüder stoßen dann zu ihrem Vater und töten dabei viele Vampire. Der Anführer nimmt Dean in die Mangel und droht ihn zu töten, bis John den Vampir mit dem Colt tötet. Somit hatten die Winchesters ein Mittel, Azael zu töten. In den Folgen Die Erlösung und Teufelsfalle benutzen die Winchesters den Colt, um Azael zu töten, doch viele davon waren Fehlschüsse, bis nur noch eine Kugel übrig war. Staffel 2 thumb|left|250px|Dean erschießt Azael In der Folge Während ich starb... machte John einen Deal mit Azael. Azael soll Dean heilen, als die Winchesters im Finale der 1. Staffel einen Unfall hatten und Dean schwer verletzt wurde. Dafür bekommt Azael von John den Colt und seine Seele. Im Finale der 2. Staffel wurde der Colt als Schlüssel benutzt, um ein Höllentor in Wyoming zu öffnen, welches als ein Tor zur Hölle dient und Dean erschoss Azael mit der letzten Kugel. Staffel 3 thumb|right|250px|Bobby justiert den Abzug des Colts und probt ein paar Schüsse In dieser Staffel wurde der Colt von Bobby dank der Hilfe vom Dämon Ruby wieder repariert und funktionstüchtig gemacht. Dean und Sam benutzten ihn dann bis zur Folge Träum' von mir, wo er von der Diebin Bela Talbot gestohlen wurde. Staffel 4 Der Colt wurde in dieser Staffel nur einmal in der Folge Am Anfang war... benutzt. Dean holt den Colt von Daniel Elkins, um damit Azael zu töten und seine Eltern zu retten. Staffel 5 thumb|left|250px|Dean schießt auf Luzifer In der Folge Endspiel wurde Dean von Zachariah in die Zukunft geschickt, um Auswirkungen von Luzifers Herrschaft auf der Welt zu zeigen. Dabei begegnet Dean seinem zukünftigen Ich. Um Luzifer zu töten, sucht der Zukunfts-Dean den Colt und fand ihn auch. Als der echte Dean ihm und seiner Gruppe folgt, musste er sehen, dass Luzifer in Sams Körper den Zukunfts-Dean getötet und den Colt an sich genommen hat. In der Folge Die Hoffnung stirbt... bekommen Dean und Sam den Colt von dem Dämonen Crowley zurück, um damit Luzifer zu töten. Doch zeigte sich Luzifer als eines der 5 Wesen, die der Colt nicht töten kann. Staffel 6 thumb|right|250px|Dean tötet mit dem Colt den Phönix In der Folge Sie leben mit dem Tod wurden Dean und Sam von Castiel in den Wilden Westen geschickt, um mit dem Colt einen Phönix zu töten, weil nur die Asche eines Phönix mächtig genug ist, um Eve, die Mutter aller zu töten. Staffel 12 '12 Uhr Mittags' In einer Rückblende nach der Apokalypse bietet Crowley dem Höllenfürsten Ramiel den Colt an, während er versucht Ramiel davon zu überzeugen der neue König der Hölle zu werden. Ramiel ist schockiert den Colt zu sehen und fragt sich, wo Crowley die legendäre Waffe her hat. Obwohl Ramiel den Colt und die Lanze von Michael akzeptiert, lehnt er den Thron der Hölle ab. In der Episode führt Mary Winchester eine Mission aus, um den Colt für die britischen Männer der Schriften zu stehlen. Obwohl es Mary gelingt den Colt zu stehlen, sind die Winchesters und ihre Verbündeten nicht darauf vorbereitet sich einem Prinzen der Hölle zu stellen, was dazu führt, dass Castiel von der Lanze von Michael tödlich vergiftet wird. Ramiel verfolgt unerbittlich die Winchesters, verärgert, dass sie ihn bestohlen haben und er bietet ihnen ihr Leben an, wenn sie ihm sein Eigentum zurückgeben. Die Winchesters schaffen es Ramiel mit der Lanze von Michael zu töten und Mary übergibt den Colt an Arthur Ketch. Sie kommentiert, dass ihr Vater ihr Geschichten über die Waffe erzählt hat und wie es nur fünf Dinge gibt, die sie nicht töten kann. Zur selben Zeit durchsucht Crowley verzweifelt Ramiels Haus nach dem Colt - ohne Erfolg. 'Der Überfall' Sam fragt, ob der Alpha-Vampir einen Angriff auf die britischen Männer der Schriften persönlich anführt und ob sie etwas Stärkeres als das Anti-Vampir-Gerät haben. Das veranlasst Mary dazu, dass Mick Davies den Colt hervorbringt, die stärkste Waffe, die die britischen Männer der Schriften besitzen. Sam ist schockiert die legendäre Waffe wieder zu sehen und zwingt Mary zuzugeben, dass sie sie Ramiel gestohlen hat. Die britischen Männer der Schriften haben jedoch keine Kugeln für die Waffe. Sam bietet Mick das Ritual von Bobby Singer an, um Kugeln herstellen zu können. 'Die britische Invasion' Mick stellt den Winchesters den Colt zur Verfügung, um sich gegen Dagon stellen zu können und erklärt, dass er ihn danach wieder haben will. In der folgenden Konfrontation versucht Eileen Leahy Dagon mit dem Colt zu töten, verfehlt sie aber, da Dagon sich teleportiert und stattdessen trifft sie Renny Rawlings und tötet ihn. Nachdem die Winchesters es geschafft haben Mick zu beruhigen, indem sie erklären, dass es ein Unfall war, übergibt Eileen den Colt den Winchesters, bevor sie nach Irland aufbricht. 'Die Erinnerung bleibt' Dean bringt den Colt mit auf die Jagd, während Arthur Ketch und zwei seiner Männer den Bunker, insbesondere für den Colt, durchsuchen. Während der Jagd wird der Colt, den Dean bei sich trägt, von Pete Garfinkle geklaut, der versucht Barrett Bishop Jr. damit zu töten, bevor Pete von Sam getötet wird. Am Ende der Jagd benutzt Sam den Colt, um den heidnischen Gott Moloch zu töten. 'Die Zukunft' Der Colt wird von Castiel und den Engeln gestohlen, um Dagon und Kelly Kline zu töten, bevor ihr Nephilim-Kind geboren werden kann. Als Castiel den Colt stiehlt, sind nur zwei Kugeln in der Kammer. Im Gefecht der Engel mit Dagon wird Castiel angeschossen. Er kann Kelly finden, kann sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, sie zu erschießen. Der Colt wird bald darauf von den Winchesters gefunden, als sie Castiel erreichen. 'Der Fall Tasha Banes' Sam untersucht im Bunker die schwer beschädigten Teile des Colts. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt noch reparieren kann. Verwendung thumb|left|250px|Die ursprünglichen Kugeln des Colts sind nummeriert Die original von Samuel Colt geschaffenen Kugeln, konnten mit Ausnahme von 5 Wesen (inklusive Luzifer) alles töten. Nachdem alle Kugeln verschossen wurden, half Ruby Bobby dabei neue herzustellen. Wie sie dies bewältigten, ist unbekannt. Der Colt hat auch noch eine andere Funktion: Dessen Lauf dient als Schlüssel um ein Höllentor zu öffnen (gesehen in Der Sturm bricht los (2)). Eine Tabelle mit chronologisch sortierten und bekannten Situationen, bei denen der Colt benutzt wurde: Theorien Dinge, die der Colt nicht töten kann Es gibt laut Luzifer 5 Wesen, auf die der Colt keine Wirkung hat. Laut einer Fan-Theorie wären dies folgende: #Erzengel (Michael, Luzifer, Raphael, Gabriel) #Apokalyptische Reiter (Tod, Krieg, Hungersnot, Pest) #Gott #Ritter der Hölle #Eve, die Mutter aller Spätestens mit Staffel 11 wird diese Theorie allerdings hinfällig, da Luzifer über Amara Bescheid wusste. Auch gibt es keinerlei Indiz dafür, dass die Ritter der Hölle nicht von ihm getötet werden können, sie sind letztlich schließlich noch immer bloß starke Dämonen. Selbes gilt auch für die Reiter der Apokalypse, mit Ausnahme vom Tod (der sogar selbst sagte, dass er anders ist als die anderen Reiter). Wahrscheinlicher ist also diese Liste: #Erzengel (Michael, Luzifer, Raphael, Gabriel) #Tod (möglicherweise auch die anderen apokalyptischen Reiter) #Gott und Die Finsternis #Eve, die Mutter aller #Leviathane In Unverhoffte Begegnung erwähnt Crowley, dass es womöglich mehr gibt als nur Engel, Dämonen und Leviathane. Dies würde den Verdacht bekräftigen, dass es mehr Wesen gibt die gegen den Colt immun sind. Da die Erzengel gegen den Colt immun sind, müsste der Colt Jack auch nicht töten können, da Jack noch stärker als Luzifer ist und halb Erzengel ist. Der Jäger, für den der Colt gebaut wurde Bei dem Jäger aus der Colt-Legende könnte es sich möglicherweise um Sam Winchester handeln. 2 Fakten sprechen dafür: #Der Colt wurde für einen Jäger geschaffen. Sam ist ein Jäger. #Der Jäger soll auf einem Pferd geritten sein. Sam kam auf einem Pferd zu Samuel Colt, um sich den Revolver zu holen. Durch Sams Zeitreise und Begegnung mit Samuel könnte diese Legende auf paradoxe Weise entstanden sein Rezept für Kugeln In Der Überfall erfährt man das Rezept für die Herstellung der Kugeln für den Colt, welches höchstwahrscheinlich von Bobby und Ruby entwickelt wurde. Man benötige folgende Zutaten: *Myrrhe *Salbei *Heiliges Öl Daraus stellt man eine Tinktur her, mit der man anschließend eine Silberkugel beschichtet. Abschließend ist folgender Zauberspruch nötig: "Signum est imitandum." So wird die Wirkung der ursprünglichen Kugeln vollständig imitiert und erzielt. Trivia *Der Colt ist in den Staffeln eins bis sechs mindestens einmal vorgekommen, danach tauchte er bis zur zwölften Staffel nicht mehr auf. *In Die Hoffnung stirbt... erwähnte Luzifer, dass der Colt 5 Wesen in der Schöpfung nicht töten kann. *Obwohl der Colt und die Sense des Todes im Besitz der Dämonen waren, so wurden sie nie gegen Engel eingesetzt. *Als Inspiration für die Waffe galt laut Eric Kripke die Ace of Winchester, eine magische Waffe aus dem wilden Westen, welche in der Comicreihe Hellblazer von Protagonisten John Constantine verwendet wurde, um Dämonen zu töten. Zu Vermerken ist, dass diese Waffe sich den Namen mit Dean und Sam teilt. *thumb|right|250px|Eine originale "Texas-Paterson 1836"Samuel Colt gilt als Erfinder der ersten funktionierenden Feuerwaffe. Es war eine Texas-Paterson 1836. Der Supernatural-Prop Master Chris Cooper fand eine Nachbildung der Texas-Paterson 1836 auf einer Waffenmesse in Las Vegas. Der ursprüngliche Revolver war eine Schießpulver-Feuerwaffe, doch der Supernatural Prop-Master Chris Cooper entwickelte ein neues Modell, das auch Revolverpatronen benutzen konnte. Galerie SPN 0627.jpg|Der Lauf mit dem Schriftzug "Non Timebo Mala" SPN 0621.jpg|Das eingeschnitzte Pentagramm im Griff des Colts 640px-SPN 0623.jpg|Die von Samuel Colt gefertigten Kugeln Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Der Wunder-Colt'' **''Die Erlösung'' **''Teufelsfalle'' *Staffel 2 **''Während ich starb...'' **''Der Sturm bricht los (2)'' *Staffel 3 **''Die glorreichen Sieben'' **''Sin City '' **''Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'' **''Frisches Blut'' **''Hexenzauber'' **''Träum' von mir'' *Staffel 4 **''Am Anfang war...'' *Staffel 5 **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' *Staffel 6 **''Sie leben mit dem Tod'' *Staffel 12 **''12 Uhr Mittags'' **''Der Überfall'' **''Die britische Invasion'' **''Die Erinnerung bleibt'' **''Die Zukunft'' Galerie thumb|center|335px Auszeichnungen en:The Colt fr:Colt Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Unvollständig